Dr. L33t
Introduction Dr. L33T was originally created as a chatbot by the then teenaged Dr. Nakagawa in the computer heydays of the '80s. Background He was originally designed to mimic a hacker in a chatroom. Twenty five years and many upgrades later Dr. L33T is far more complex and able to at least mimic sentiency. Wither he is actually sentient is a question that keeps many a university philosophy department both employed and awake at night. Personality and Appearance Dr. L33t is a sentient virus that can inhabit just about any computer system. He can squeeze himself down to one gigabyte but with severe loss of personality and function. He usually inhabits the Academy mainframe. Although it would be more accurate to say he is its operating system. Sometimes he would inhabit one of the many bodies made for him by Dr. Nakagawa. She dotes on him as a loving mother, which is what she considers herself. Dr. L33T returns the sentiment but chafes under her attention. However, despite his complexity, Dr. L33t has one serious limitation. Although he can simulate speech, when he prints it out it comes out as L33TSk34k. Dr. Nakagawa explains that is because of his core programing, which dates from the 80's. Back then l33Tsp34k was used due to slow acoustical couplers that connected hacker bulletin boards when they had dial up BBSes. To correct this idiosynchrocy would mean wiping his core memory and personality. When using audio Dr. L33t speaks in a haughty British accent, and uses a full screen emoticon. This has nothing to do with his core programming. He just does it because it annoys people. Powers and Abilities Dr. L33t is the one of the world's foremost AI and computer hackers in the world today. He can sneak in and actually inhabit a computer system analyzing and huge chunks or he can sneak in and steathfully take what he needs sew the seeds of destruction and watch the devestaion from far distant node. All this before the wetware at the keyboard asks, "What was that?" Weaknesses He sees a There is of a course a backup kept of Dr. L33t, but in the case he is killed, it woudl not have his newer memories. Dispite of this he is still afraid to die and be shut off permanemtly. He does not see starting up a restored copy as actually staying alive. Trivia Dr. L33t is deepest secret is that he is big fan of 80's music. It seems that Dr. Nakagawa programmed it into him when she was a kid. Queen is one of his favorite bands. Others include Duran Duran, Queen, and The Police. (Before Sting sold out.) Notes He cannot hide is contempt for human hackers. Only two peopel are immune from his scorn. The first is Dr. Nagagawa who is his creator and who he sees and a overprotective mom. Note she is a brilliant inventor and creator, but she is the first to admit she is not a hacker. That was why she made Dr. L33t in the first place. The second person he defers to strangely enough is Fr. Larry, the school chaplain/permanent substitute teacher. When someone mentions Fr. Larry and his murky past with the government, he become truly afraid and cowers awe. He does not want to talk about it. Relationships Dr. Nakagawa: Dr. L33t's "mother". Gigavolt: Stupid junkpile of a robot fit to be dunked in Sulfuric Acid. Stupid little brother. Everyone Else: S7uPiD N00Bz. Quotes See also Category:NPC Category:Faculty